Three Summers Back
by kt628
Summary: What if Rose never went to Hogwarts, but to Bauexbatons Acadamy. What if She only met Scorpius on a summer break to her cosuins' house. And what if, they fell in love. Song fic to Taylor Swifts Tim McGraw.


**You said the way my blue eyes shined,**

**Put those Georgia stars to shame that night**

**I said that's a lie.**

**Just a boy in a Chevy truck,**

**That had a tendency of getting stuck**

**On back roads at night.**

**I was right there beside him, all summer long,**

**But then we woke up to find that, summer gone.**

I remember that summer vividly, how could I not. It was the greatest summer out of my short seventeen year old life.

His name was Scorpius Malfoy, he was visiting my cousin al for the whole summer. They both go to Hogwarts in Scotland. I was also visiting my cousin for my summer break as well, but I go to Beauxbatons Academy in southern France. And to be completely honest, I think we were in love.

We were lying in my aunt and uncles back yard on a blanket on the night I think he gave me the best compliment I have ever received. I was laying my head on his shoulder, with his arm wrapped around my waist and we were just staring up at the stars.

"The way your blue eyes shine, put all the stars to shame." He told me, breaking the comfortable silence between us.

I sat up on my elbows to look at him properly, "that's a lie," I say, blushing a light pink.

"Come on a ride with me, love. A midnight flight." Was his simple reply.

I had always loved going on rides with Scorpius. He had an original Firebolt, sure it was old and it stopped if we rode it to much, but at least I was with him.

That's all that truly mattered that summer, that I was beside him. But sadly, all good things come to an end. And on August 30th, it was the hardest goodbye that I have ever had to say.

**When you think Tim McGraw,**

**I hope you think my favorite song,**

**The one we danced to all night long,**

**With the moon like a spotlight on the lake.**

**When you think happiness,**

**I hope you think my little black dress,**

**Think of my head on your chest,**

**And my old faded blue jeans.**

**When you think Tim McGraw,**

**I hope you think of me.**

We even had a song, that over that summer had become my favorite, even to this day. It was by a muggle singer from America. Her name was Taylor Swift, and the song was Love Story.

No one but us knew this, but Al had a lake behind the woods by his house, and that was where we used to go to just talk. But one night it turned into our own private dance floor.

My grandpa Granger had bought me what muggle's call a stereo, and a cd with my favorite song on it. I had bewitched the stereo to only be able to play that song all night.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, holding out his hand. It was a simple and sweet gesture, but to me, it felt like it was one of the greatest moments we ever had together.

"Rosie," he said against the top of my head, "look at the lake."

I turned my head from where it lay comfortably on his chest towards the lake.

"It's beautiful," I say breathlessly. And it was true. On the surface of the lake, the stars were dancing; the moon was reflecting at just the right angle that it became a spotlight for us.

We danced until the pinks and yellows of dawn were beginning to show, when we snuck back into the house. Thankfully without getting caught.

We went to my Uncle Harrys' birthday party together; it was a big deal considering that my uncle was the Harry Potter, so of course it was formal. I chose to wear a simple yet eloquent black dress that came just above my knee.

I will always remember his face when he saw me coming down the stairs. You know the look a groom has as he's watching his bride walking down the aisle? Well that's the look Scorpius gave me, it was a look of true happiness, and of course that made me truly happy as well.

Later after the "important" guest left and it was mainly just the Weasley-Potter clan remaining, I decided to change into something more comfortable; a green tank top, and my favorite pair of jeans. They were worn and faded, but very comfortable.

"You're beautiful," he whispered into my ear as the night was coming to an end. For my reply I put my face to his chest, and kissed where his heart was.

**September saw a month of tears,**

**And thanking god that you weren't here,**

**To see me like that.**

**But in a box beneath my bed, **

**Is a letter that you never read,**

**Three summers back.**

**Its hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet,**

**But looking back at all of that its, nice to believe.**

Once I got back to the academy for the new term, I was nothing like myself. My friends and even my instructors were able to see that. All month long, when I wasn't at my lessons, I was in my bedroom chamber, crying my broken heart out. I refused to eat any meals but a quick snack, and I was failing all my classes. The infirmary requested from my parents that I be allowed to take a potion for depression. And so with that potion, I began becoming my old self again.

While rummaging around my luggage two years later, I came across a box that I thought to be empty. But when I tossed it to the side, the contents that I had no idea were in the box, spilled out across the floor.

I crawled over to the spot and started to clean up the mess, but stopped dead when I realized what had been in the box. Our summer memories.

There was a t-shirt of his and his house scarf from that year. Also in the box, was a charm bracelet. I was fingering through the charms remembering why they were there. There was a rose and scorpion charm but also a series of stars, along with many other charms of memories we had made.

But what stood out the most, was a little pink envelope on the other side of the room. It smelled faintly of my perfume, and had his name written on the outside. That's when the memory clicked; it was my fair well letter to him. I wrote it the night before we had to go back to school, thinking id see him at breakfast. But when I went downstairs in the morning my Aunt Ginny told me that my uncle had already taken them to platform 93/4. So I never did really get a chance to say goodbye to him, except the goodnight kiss we had the night before.

**When you think Tim McGraw,**

**I hope you think my favorite song,**

**The one we danced to all night long,**

**With the moon like a spotlight on the lake.**

**When you think happiness,**

**I hope you think my little black dress,**

**Think of my head on your chest,**

**And my old faded blue jeans.**

**When you think Tim McGraw,**

**I hope you think of me.**

I wonder if he still thinks about me as I him. I hope he still remembers all that I have and possibly has his own thoughts about that summer.

Even though its been almost three years since I've last seen him, and we haven't talked since, I think about him daily, and I miss him everyday. I even think I still may possibly love him.

I wish he knew how he felt, but for my hearts sake, I'm just going to believe that he feels the same way as me. But I guess ill find out soon enough.

**And I'm back for the first time since then,**

**I'm standing on your street.**

**And there's a letter left on your doorstep,**

**And the first thing that you'll read.**

Today will be the first day that I have seen him since that amazing summer. Al and Scorpius had just finished school. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny are throwing al a congratulation party, and Scorpius will be there.

I plan on giving him the letter I wrote three summers ago, as soon as I see him. Its going to be very very emotional for me.

Well I must go downstairs now diary, I put this off for three years, might as well get it over with already. Well I'll write again as soon as I need some comfort from an inanimate object.

Rose .E. Weasley

"**When you think Tim McGraw,**

**I hope you think my favorite song,**

**Some day you'll turn your radio on,**

**I hope it takes you back to that place.**

**When you think happiness,**

**I hope you think my little black dress,**

**Think of my head on your chest,**

**And my old faded blue jeans.**

**When you think Tim McGraw,**

**I hope you think of me.**

**You said the way my blue eyes shined, **

**But those Georgia stars to shame that night,**

**I said that's a lie."**

_August 30__th__, 2021_

_Scorpius, _

_When you think of this summer in the future, I hope you think of all the memories we have made. Maybe if you here to our song at any given moment you will think of me, and the night we danced until dawn to it. Thinking about Uncle Harrys' party will make me happy, and I wish it do the same to you when you feel like crap. And you'll think about what it was like just being together. But mostly when you think about that summer, the first think I want you to remember, is me._

_Love,_

_Rose Elizabeth Weasley_


End file.
